Summer Love
by Rocky9870
Summary: Rocky's boyfriend,Zack just broke up with her. it's summer so she flys to califoria and meets a guy name Logan. What happens when she finds out hes in college? Will Logan ever find out that Rocky is still in high school? Rogan,Gece,Tynka, and Deucina.
1. Summer Begins

**Hey guys. I know you're wondering why I keep making new storys. How am I going to keep up with all them. Well I just got this idea and couldn't let it go. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Here is the first chapter of Summer Love**

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I was going to meet my boyfriend Zack at crusty's. He said he need to talk to me about something. We have been going out for almost a year now. Our one year anniversary is tommorrow.I walked into crusty's and saw Zack sitting at the table looking worried. I wonder whats he worried about.I walked up to the table where he was sitting and sat down across from him.

"Hey."I say.

"Hi."Zack says. He wasnt even looking up at me. He was just on his phone smiling for some reason. After two minutes he finally looked up at me.

"Whats wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What! Why?"

"I'm just not into it."

"So you weren't into it for almost a whole year."

"I was."

"Then what was it?"He didnt answer me."There's someone else isn't it!?"

"I didn't mean for you to find out."I got his water and poured it on him.

"Your such an ass!"Then I got my purse and left while he looked shocked.

* * *

I was in my room just under my covers thinking what I did wrong. I mean I am such a good girlfriend.I told everyone to leave me alone. My mom would just knock on my door and say here's some food. Then she would walk away. When she was gone I would get the food and eat it. This is how im planning to spend my whole summer. School just got out yesterday so today is the first day of summer.

Just then my mom knocked on the door. I just ignored it. She said that Cece,Tinka,and Dina are here.

"Tell them to go away!"I yell.

Then the door opened and Cece,Tinka,and Dina walked into my room.

"I said go away."I say throwing my pillow at Cece.

"No need to get mad."Cece says. Then they started packing my stuff.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

"You are not going to spend your whole summer like this."Dina says.

"So we are going to California."Tinka says.

"Did you even ask my parents?"I asked.

"Yes and they are glad that your going."Cece says.

"They don't want you spending your whole summer like this either."Tinka says.

"So what do you say. are you going to go to California with us?"Dina asked me.

"If you don't wait to go I will stay here with you."Cece says.

"Start packing my stuff."I say.

"Ok and were going to have so much fun."Cece says.

"were going to find you a summer boyfriend."Dina says.

"I don't want a summer boyfriend."I say.

"Your right. You need one."Tinka says.

What did I just get myself into.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

We were all at the airport about to go on the plane to California. I'm so happy. We ge to see the beach and hot boys.

"Their something we haven't told you two."Dina says looking at Rocky and I.

"We didn't know if Rocky was going. so that meant we didn't know if Cece was going also."Tinka says.

"What are you trying to say?"Rocky says.

"Well we got your tickets last night so you and Rocky won't be sitting next to each other."Dina says.

"What?"Rocky and I say at the same time.

"Sorry we weren't sure if Rocky was going."Tinka says.

We walked into the plane and I found my seat. There was this blonde guy sitting there.I haven't told anyone but im scared of the planes. As we went up in the air I holded the guys hand which I didn't mean to.I letted go quickly.

"I'm sorry im just scared of flying."I say.

"Or you just wanted to hold my hand."The guy says. great this guy is full of himself."I'm Gunther."

"I'm Cece."

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

As we flew in the air I looked at the guy next to me. He was cute and had long brown. God am I staring.

"Take a picture. It will last longer."The guy says. Yep I was staring.

"Sorry."I say.

"It's ok. I'm Logan."

"My names Rocky."

"Why are you flying to California."

"I didn't really want to. I'm just trying to get my mind off my now ex boyfriend. Why are you flying to California."

"I come there every summer to visit my mom."

"Are your parent divorced?"

"Yet. This will be the third year I'm coming to visit my mother."

"Oh I'm sorry about the divorce."

"No need to be sorry. There's nothing you can do about it." I smiled and he smiled back.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

I was just looking out the window.I saw Gunther's arm on the arm rest. I moved it and put my arm. He pushed my arm away and put his arm. This went on and on until we were actually hitting each other. Then the a lady came up to us with a flashlight and we had to stop. Then she left.

"That was your fault."I say.

"How was that my fault. my arm was there first."Gunther says.

"Whatever."I say. Then I put my arm on the arm rest. He moved it and put his arm."Ok im getting sick of this."

"Well that makes two of us."Gunther says.

Then I moved to the next sit."There happy?"

"No."

Then there was a food cart that rolled by and it hit my head.

"Now I am."Gunther says. This is going to be worst than I expected.

* * *

**Hoped you like the first chapter. I don't know if I should continue it though. Well I hope you guys liked it. Please read and tell me what you think.**


	2. Let The Love Begin

**Ok guys so you said you wanted another chapter so here I am. Hope you guys enjoy. Also I would like to thank Tynka787. Love you bestie. Lots of love from Shania/Rocky9870**

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

After what seemed like forever we finally landed. when it was time to get up and leave I tried to reach for my bag but sadly I was two short.

"Do you need my help?"Gunther says. he stepped forward pushing me out-of-the-way and easily reaching for the bag and bringing it to me.

"Thanks."I mumbled and he turned around heading for the exit. I looked behind me to see no Dina,Rocky, or Tinka so I followed figuring I'd find them when I get out. I was slowly following the same guy all the way out of the plane. We walked side by side in silence the whole way through the tunnel. The moment we reach the inside of the airport I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

There was a guy holding a sign with the name Gunther on it.I looked over to see the man beside me laughing at him. I didn't realize we were standing so close. I quickly back up not wanting people to think we were friends or something. the two of them walked to each other and did there little bro hug thing.

"Cece!"My head turned into the direction of a super excited Tinka."We are in California!" She practically ran up to me jumping up and down and Dina followed looking excited but Rocky not so much.

"Woah."Dina says. She suddenly looked over my shoulder."Look at the hottie."

I turned to see who she was talking about and when my eyes landed on him I felt myself gag."Ew."I say. Dina looked at me like I was insane.

"Yeah he is hot but he certainly knows it. He's an ass! I had to sit next to him the whole way."I say.

"You do know I am standing right here."Gunther says. Then his friend turned around to look at us and Rocky looked away blushing.

"Wait, you've been complaining about her this whole time?"his friend says pointing in my direction."Why the hell are you complaining?"

"Oh trust me, she's a bitch!" Gunther says it staring at me.

"I can't say its nice to meet you."I say. I huffed turning around grabbing Rocky,Dina,and Tinka's hands and walking away in the other direction as Rocky waved behind us at them. Once we were finally out of seeing range I let go of them.

"Wont you relax Cece?"Dina says.

"Yes I can because were in California and its summer!"I say.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I was sitting on my rock hard bed watching the California sun start to set. We were staying in your classic hole in the wall motel and I was still iffy about the bed I had to sleep in. The only thing good about this place was the door led straight out to the beach. This was the only place we could really afford but I knew Tinka,Dina,and Cece couldn't have been happier with the place.

They were just excited to actually be here. Don't get me wrong I was excited two, but every time a little flash of happiness goes though me im instantly reminded that I shouldn't be feeling this way. My bed I was sitting on was starting to bounce up and down and I looked up to see Cece,Tinka,and Dina jumping from bed to bed.

"Rockyyyyy."Cece screeched as she jumped on the bed I was siting on. She grabbed my arms and pulled me up on the bed too.

"Stop ponting."Dina says. On the other bed Tinka finally stopped jumping and went to serious way too fast.

"Wipe that frown off her face Cece."Tinka says. Cece's hand jokingly raised and I flinched back. I decided to push all my thoughts of Zack away and just have fun. I started jumping up and down and there faces lit up. Dina jumped off the bed and turned the radio on as Cece,Tinka, and I switched beds.

"We got to get ready and look hot! im so excited."Cece says. Dina ran over to her bag and started ruffling though everything. I jumped down from the bed and went over to her and started looking though her cloths.

"Oh! Rocky wear this!"Cece says. She held up a skirt to me and threw it on my bed.

"Cece,Dina,and I are on a mission to find you the best summer boyfriend ever."Tinka says.

"We have a list of traits he needs to have."Dina says. Dina ran over and started picking through all the cloths we were tossing behind us.

"He must have a nice body."Cece says.

"And of course he must be hot."Tinka says.

"That's pretty much all we have so far."Dina says.I laughed as Dina was being completely serious.

"Do all the standard go out the door?"I asked as I thought about way more that should be on that list.

"Just do not under any circumstances...get pregent."Cece says.

"Seriously?Because I'm so that girl."I say.

"she's right. if there anyone we should be worried about it's you,Cece."Tinka says. I smiled at Tinka and Cece groaned, annoyed and walked off to the bathroom.

* * *

"Wow!" I stumbled and turned around to get a view of the whole place. We were outside and there were people everywhere. There was a pool right in front of me and every once in a while I'd feel a spray from some idiot into the pool. There were lights streamed up that lit up the whole area we were in. At first I was a little uncomfortable with all the people but after a couple of shots I really didn't mine anymore. The more the better.

I turned towards Cece to see her talking to some random guy next to her that's been hitting on her all night. I heard Tinka's flirt laugh and looked her way talking to her own guy. I was just standing here with Dina but we really didn't have anything to talk about.

"Hey let's go to the beach. My friend has been telling me its great."Cece says.

"Ok I will meet you guys there. im going to go get our stuff."I say.I started walking back to our motel when I ran into someone."Oh sorry."

Then I look to see Logan"are you stalking me or something."Logan says.

"You wish."I say.

"Where are you going?"

"Just going to get some stuff for the beach."

"Do you need any help?"

"You just don't wanna go away don't you?"

"Nope."

"Ok come on." Then he started following me to my motel. When we got there I went to my bag and got some sunscreen and Logan got some blankets.

"So this is where your staying?"

"I know its horrible."

"No it's not h- well its is kinda horrible."I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

We were waiting for rocky to come back with our stuff. I am really loving this place. It's has people everywhere. and when I mean people I mean boys. Then when Rocky came back she had a boy with her. It Was the guy I saw in the airport that was with Gunther yesterday.

"Hey guys this is Logan."Rocky says puting down the stuff.

"Hi nice to finally meet you."I say. I gave Rocky the 'Do you like this guy' look. She just gave me 'We will talk about this later' look. Logan saw what was going on and looked confused.

"What were you guys doing?"Logan asked.

"You wouldn't understand. it's a girl thing."Rocky says.

"Rocky is this the guy you sat with on the plane."Cece says.

"Yep."Rocky says.

"Logan by the way I hate your friend."Cece says.

"I really don't care. He hates you to."Logan says.

"Where is he by the way?"Dina asked.

"I don't know. some where probably partying."Logan says.

"So do you know any cool places that we can go around here."Rocky asked.

"no not really."logan says.

Then they started talking and I tuned out. Rocky seems into him though. Then a volleyball rolled by me. I picked it up looking around to see who it was.

Then a guy came up to me. he was really cute and had the cutest dimples.

"Hey that's my ball."The guy says.

"Oh well here you go."I say handing him the ball.

"Thanks. Hey I never seen you around here before."The guy says.

"yeah well I just got here yesterday."

"Oh well I'm Ty."

"I'm Tinka."I say shaking his hand.

"Do you wanna play some volleyball with me and my friends?"

"Thanks but no. I never really been the sporty type."

"Well are you the party type?"

"Yes."

"Well im having a party at that club tonight."He says pointing to it."You should come."

"Can I invite some friends?"

"Sure the more the marrier."Then he went back to playing volleyball.

I walked back over to the guys."Tinka who were you talking to?"Dina asked.

"Someone who can actually make us have fun here."I say.

* * *

**DINA'S POV**

We were back at our motel. Rocky keeps on saying why she thinks it's a bad idea to go to the party. Cece really wanted to go and just have fun. So did Tinka while I didn't really know what I wanted to go or not. Everyone has met a guy here and I just feel left out.

"I think we should go."Cece says.

"yeah and Logan is going to be there."tinka says.

"Why do you think that should change my mind?"rocky says.

"Oh come on I see the way you look at him. Your obviously into him."Tinka says.

"Yeah and you need a summer boyfriend. he fits the list."Cece says.

"May I remind you that you only have two things on that list."Rocky says.

"But still just come. Maybe you will get lucky."Tinka says.

"Ok Tinka ew. I am not planing to have sex with a guy I just met."Rocky says.

"Dina why are you being so quiet?"Cece asked and we all looked at her.

"Oh nothing it's just you all met a guy and I'm the ugly one of the group."I say.

"Dina don't say that."Rocky says.

"Yeah I haven't met a guy."Cece says."Wait yeah I did."

"Cece you're not helping."tinka says.

"Dina we are going to hind you a guy."Rocky says.

"Yes because im Cece mat-."Cece starts but Rocky interrupted her.

"Cece no. You're not going to help her."Rocky says.

"Why not?"Cece asked.

"You suck at matchmaking."Tinka says."Listen theres a perfect summer boyfriend out there for you."

"Yes now get up off your ass and help us get you ready."Cece says.

"Fine but nothing that is pink."I say.

"Don't worry I have the perfect outfit for you."Rocky says.

* * *

**Ok so that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and go on my profile and vote which of my story's you like best. Also tell me what you thought of this chapter and tell me if you have any ideas that I can use. I will give you credit.I will see you next time. Love all you beautiful readers.**

**Your girl,**

**Shania/Rocky9870**


	3. The Party

**TINKA'S POV**

When we were at the party there was a lot of people there. when a say a lot of people I mean a lot of people. There was a Dj and people on the dance floor. People drinking which im not going to do. Some people were singing on stage. This place looks like a lot of fun and it did look beautiful. There were white lights hanged up everywhere. I never really been to a club before. Mostly because I don't drink and im underage but no one know that here...yet.

"Isn't this place awesome."cece says.

"Oh yes. A place where we can drink and party to get drunk."Rocky says not happy. She really didn't want to come tonight. She says party's are not my thing. The only reason she came was for Dina and I think Logan when if she wont admit it.

"If you don't like this place then why did you come?"I asked knowing the answer. She just stick her tongue at me. Then we walk over to a table and sat down.

"This place looks fun. what should we do first?"Dina asked.I didn't answer her question because I was looking around for Ty but I didn't see him any where."What are you looking at Tinka?"

"Oh nothing. It's just this place is beatiful."I say. Then Logan walked up to us and sat down next to Rocky. I could see her face turning bright red.

"So you guys made it."logan says.

"Yeah we wouldn't miss it for the world."Rocky says.i just rolled my eyes. Now she's trying to act like she wanted to be here.

"Well I am not going to sit here and be bored. im going on the dance floor."Cece says walking away. Classic Cece. Then I could see Ty walking this way so I acted like I didn't see him.

"Hey Tinka."Ty say smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi. Great party by the way."I say trying to act cool.

"Thanks let me introduce you to my friends."Ty says grabbing my hand.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

I was sitting by the bar just drinking a lemonade. I was taking a break from dancing on the dance floor. There were no guys here that I really liked or who was cute to me. I looked around and could see Tinka talking to Ty. She looks like she is having fun.I looked Rocky's way to see her and Logan flirting. I just rolled my eyes. Then I saw Dina and she looked lonely. I was just about to walk over to her when I guy started to talk to me.

"Hey."

"Hi."I responded quickly.

"I'm Sam. I saw you siting here by yourself and I couldn't help but introduce myself."He says. I shook my head trying to get in the right mind.

"My names Ceeeeccceee."I giggled and slipping my drink a little and he stared at me with a glint in his eyes.

"Well Ceeeeccceee..."He mocked me and I didn't like it. He probably thought it was cute or something."Would you like to dance?"

"No."I said unfazed.

"Just one dance."He leaned forward and put his hand on my thigh and whispered something in my ear."You wont regret it."I felt a shiver go up my spine and not the good kind. He didn't give me the right tingles. Before I should respond I looked to my side and saw Gunther. Ugh. I need this guy to go away.I know how to make him go away.

"Do you want to dance? this guy here is not my type."I say to Gunther who looked at me like i was a crazy person.

"Screw you bitch."Sam says walking away angry.I couldn't help but laugh. Then I looked at Gunther who was staring back at me.

"What?"I asked him.

"I knew you liked me."Gunther says. I just roll my eyes."I mean who can resist this."

"I can resist this. You know your not that hot."

"You don't think that. Remember the airport?"

"Remember when I called you an ass?"

"Nope. Anyway do you want to dance?"

"With you? I don't think so."

"Oh yeah we hate each other."

"Yep."

"How about we have fun tonight together. Then when its tomorrow we go back to hating each other."

"Ok fine."Then he grabbed my hand and we walked on to the dance floor.I am not gonna lie he is a good dancer and I think i might like him.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

Logan and I were talking but I didn't want to get a drink here. Clubs are not my thing.I don't like getting drunk or party or dancing with creepy strangers I don't know who can turn out to be killer. Tinka looked like she was having fun. Dina looked bored and Cece was who knows where. I looked over at Logan and he was staring back at me.I couldn't help but blush. I tried to hide it but failed.

"Zam, I made you blush."Logan says. I couldn't help but laugh. Who says zam? it's not even a word.

"What kind of person says zam?"I asked.

"Well moi of course."

"FYI zam is not a word."

"That's why I made it up."

"Well that explains it."

"You don't look like your having fun."

"What do you mean?I am having fun."

"I mean your having fun with me of course."I rolled my eyes."But your not having fun at this party."

"Well party's are not really my things. I don't like getting drunk with creepy strangers."

"I know what you mean. Do you want to get out of here? We can take a walk on the beach."I smiled.

"I'll like that."

* * *

**DINA'S POV**

I wasn't having fun at this party that all. everyone was somewhere. Ceces nowhere to be found. Tinka's flirting her butt off and Rocky went somewhere with Logan. It's like everyone's having fun but me. Oh wait that's it. Everyone's is having fun but me. I looked to my right to see a guy with big eyebrows. He saw me looking at him and I looked away.

"Hi."The guy says.

"Hey."I say quickly.

"Are you new around here?"

"How did you know?"

"I haven't seen your pretty face around here before."I blushed.

"I'm Dina."

"Martin but you can call me Deuce."

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry I havent been updating. I will try to be faster. Anyways hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry it's short. Tell me what you think and I will see you guys next time. ASAP. Oh and do you guys like the new picture?**

**~Shania?Rocky9870**


	4. I don't hate you

**CECE'S POV**

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at myself head to toe. I needed to make sure I looked perfect. I heard rapid knocking on the bathroom door and I quickly opened it to see an impatient Rocky.

"Lets go!"She says as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bathroom."We've been waiting too long."

"Ok,ok."I grabbed my sunglasses and a towel and went out the back door. We were immediately on the beach and the sun was shining down. There was people everywhere and I was unconsciously looking for someone familiar. I lost a little hope when I couldn't find anyone I recognized. I threw my towel on the sand and grudgingly sat down.

"Why are you pouting?"Tinka asked.

"I'm not pouting!"I say quickly and laid down on my towel. I closed my eyes and tried to get comfortable under the warm sun. rocky was reading a book but I don't know why. It's summer. She needs to have fun more.

"You never told us where you were last night."I heard Dina say and my eyes shot open. I leaned up on my elbow and looked at them.

"I was...around."I say. Then I heard laughter coming from the water a couple of feet away.I looked over to see a guy holding a girl up around as they were kissing and the waves crashed against their legs. I was staring and I felt a pang of sadness. I wanted that. I signed and looked to see Dina and Tinka who were laid on their towels."You guys want something to drink?lemonade?"

"Sure."Tinka and Dina mumbled. I needed to keep my mind busy. Tanning just left open too much time to think. I got up and brushed the sand off of me and started walking down the beach to where they have stands set up everywhere.

A couple of minutes later I was finally about to get some lemonades but I saw a group of people hysterically laughing and it caught my attention. I walked towards the crowd, completely forgetting about the drinks to see everyone in a circle watching someone. When I got closer I saw the person. It was Gunther. I smiled at seeing him and then frowned at what he was doing. there was a random guy that was white as a ghost and he fell asleep in the sand. Gunther was squirting sunscreen onto his face in the shape of a very inappropriate object. I felt myself laughing but I still felt bad for the kid.

"Is this what you do for fun?Draw male private parts on poor kids foreheads"I say but I was still laughing and his head snapped in my direction.

"Cece?"He walked away from the kid and ran up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"I know. It's been such a long time from last night."I joked as he let go of me. When he backed away, I got a good look of his body. Damn, he is perfect.

"It's felt like years."He says while smiling and looking me up and down. "I prefer you in this clothing." He winked at me and I blushed.

"Do you want to get a drink?I'm already getting some for my friends."

"Yeah." He tossed the sunscreen he was just using over his shoulder and started walking with me.

"So where is Logan?"

"He's around here somewhere."He said scanning the crowd."Probably being boring."

"The usual."I laughed and stepped up to the little stand we finally arrived at." Three lemonades please."I say to the man making drinks and Gunther asked for one too.

"So you and your friends are at the beach?"

"Yep."The man handed us our lemonades. I tried to somehow manage to hold three cups but Gunther ended up taking one for me."Thanks."

We started walking back the exact way I just came from, I saw Tinka and Dina laying out in the sun completely content. Rocky still was reading her book.I took an ice-cube from the lemonade and threw it on Dina. she screamed and sat up and Tinka followed.

"I got you drinks."I say sweetly handed Tinka a drink in my hand. Gunther handed Dina hers. "You guys remember this guy right?"I say as I pointed to Gunther.

"Yeah."They said while looking at the two of us suspiciously.

"I'm Gunther."As he said his name I saw Tinka smile playfully and I could see all the ideas running through her head.

"I thought you guys didn't like each other."Rocky says looking up from her book.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."I say. I looked towards Gunther and he looked towards me."We are supposed to hate each other. that was the deal."

"I forgot about that too." He smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter."I guess im going to have to make you hate me again."Before I could question what he was doing he grabbed a hold of me and threw me over his shoulder. I instantly protected and started kicking and pounding against his back.

"Put me down Gunther!"

"Nice meeting you guys."He said to Tinka,Rocky,and Dina. I couldn't see them but I could just picture there faces.I felt Gunther start to walk and I saw wet sand.

"Oh no!No!No!No!"

"Yes, yes, yes."I saw water reach his legs and I was squirming the best I could. His arm wrapped around my waist and he brought me down but didn't let me go. I grabbed onto his neck and was persistent not to go in the water.

"Take me back!"That's just made him start walking into the water even more."I cant swim!"I was totally lying. I was on a swim team when I was ten but he didn't need to know that.

"I'll save you."He says and I finally gave up.

"Fine. If You are going to throw me in the water, you better make it good.."He then pushed me out into the air.I felt weightless for only a second and then I crashed down into the water. I swam up and saw him smirking with the water only up to his waist.

"You can't swim?"

"You didn't try to save me!"I pretended to be mad and splashed him with water. How cliché was this? I didn't care. I wanted cliché. I needed cliché. he started splashing me back and I squeezed my eyes shut."You...suck"I said in between giggles.

* * *

**I havent updated in a while so I put together this short Gece chapter for you Gece fans. Tell me what you think and I will try to make a longer chapter next time. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
